Ovens or cooking ovens of the above-mentioned type are already known in many different configurations. The front wall of the door of such ovens is at least partially made of a transparent material, e.g. glass in order to enable a user to observe the interior of the cavity during the operation of the oven i.e. the foodstuff to be cooked. Such ovens often show the problem, that the front wall of the door is getting very hot during operation such that people, in particular children, can hurt themselves when touching it. Moreover, a lot of heat is radiated from the oven door to the surroundings. Accordingly, the energy efficiency is suboptimal. A further problem is met when the oven is positioned at a low installation height. In this case one has to stoop down in order to observe the foodstuff placed within the oven cavity, which is quite uncomfortable for the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a household appliance of the above-mentioned kind posing little danger of getting burned, having a good energy efficiency and enabling a user to observe the inside of the cavity in a comfortable manner.